The invention relates to a bodywork part, in particular a vehicle bodywork part, with an antenna integrated therein.
A vehicle has various antennas for various communications devices, for example radio, mobile radio or navigation systems. Radio antennas are embodied, for example, as window pane antennas. Such a window pane antenna is described, for example, in German Patent DE 44 15 675 C1. A rod antenna is usually used as a mobile radio antenna. Furthermore, German published patent application DE 42 15 659 A1 describes an antenna which is integrated into the bumper of the vehicle. As the number of communications services available in a vehicle increases, the number of antennas also increases. The number of antennas fitted on a vehicle is limited in this context. With integrated antennas there is the disadvantage that they are usually permanently integrated into the window-pane glass or into foam so that it is not possible to replace them.